Leland Misbehaves at a Fast Food Place Deleted Scenes
Cast *Kate as Mrs. Cortez *Simon as Mr. Gonzalez *Brian as Principal Brian *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 *Professor as Slippy V *Justin as Leland *Steven as Oh Shittake Mushrooms *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Kendra as Arlo and Toni Toponi *Kimberly as Sarah West, Tanya Mousekwitz, Danielle Columbus, Hongmao, Daniel Zhao, Matthew Chang, Henry Miyazaki, Jayden Washington, Joseph Park, Eric Ming, Henry Miyazaki and Thomas Hamada *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz, Edwina Washington, Hannah Miyazaki, Elizabeth Hamada, Clara Zhao, Emily Ming, Melissa Chang and Jenny Park *Princess as Azura Transcript Intro: * Sarah West: (looking at the audience) Hello everybody, Sarah West here. Today I am going to show you some deleted scenes guys from Leland Misbehaves At a Fast Food Place Deleted Scenes. Leland is hated by all of his friends, classmates, teachers and principal for his crimes and acts of terrorism against all of GoAnimate City, USA. * (GoAnimate City, USA, September 2, 2017) Part 1: Leland gets strongly expelled from his school *Mrs. Cortez: Well Leland, we are extremely disappointed in you because what we all heard from the phone calls from your father was that you murdered your aunt and setted the entire McDonald's restaraunt on fire yesterday!! Part 2: Leland disrespects his aunt's funeral/Leland's stuff gets destroyed *to: The church *(We see Oh Shittake Mushrooms, Stephanie, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Olivia Flaversham, Mrs. Brisby, Timothy Brisby and Jenny McBride crying as Melachoney - Memories played in the background] *Priest: Here we have Rosaline Mushrooms, Oh Shittake Mushroom's sister. She died after her nephew Leland crushed her to death with heavy objects and setting the entire McDonald"s restaurant on fire! *to: Back at Leland's house. Oh Shittake Mushrooms and Julie are so furious at Leland. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Leland, so since you murdered your aunt Rosaline yesterday and misbehaved at her funeral today, Azura and the King of the Monsters will destroy all of your stuff and you wouldn't like it! *Leland: Oh No! I don't my stuff to be destroyed by Azura! Please anything but my stuff being destroyed by Azura and the King of the Monsters! * and the King of the Monsters appear and they began destroying and demolishing all of Leland's stuff. * (20 minutes later) *Azura: There, now I destroyed all of your stuffs for good Leland! Part 3: Teach Leland a painful lesson/Leland gets arrested *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Wow! Look at that Leland!! You lots and lots of visitors who are here to see you! *Prince Tuesday: We are the defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! *Daniel Tiger: *YankieDude5000: *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. Nice to meet you, but I'm so mad at you for murdering your aunt yesterday! *Sarah West: *Destiny Nazario: *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Brendan Barney: *Elephant012: I'm Elephant012. I'm very disappointed in you for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze yesterday! *Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx. Now all of your friends, classmates, teachers and your principal really hate you for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze and killed your aunt! *Louielouie95: *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. *NathanDesignerBoy7: *Hongmao: I'm Hongmao. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Lantu: I'm Lantu. *Jayden Washington: I'm Jayden Washington. We cannot stand you always throwing violent tantrums like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan because he's extremely worse as Caillou! *Edwina Washington: I'm Edwina Washington. You are nothing but a menace to all of GoAnimate City for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze! *Henry Miyazaki: I'm Henry Miyazaki. Because of what you did yesterday, you will wind up getting banished to Japan for almost 5 years! *Hannah Miyazaki: I'm Hannah Miyazaki. All of your videos have gone too far! *Thomas Hamada: I'm Nathan Hamada. You will become a a permanent Shimajirō fan forever for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze! *Elizabeth Hamada: I'm Elizabeth Hamada. You are considered to be the worst friend my brother my age and I ever had! *Daniel Zhao: I'm Daniel Zhao. You are so not my friend anymore because of what you did yesterday. *Clara Zhao: I'm Clara Zhao. You'll forget your memories all about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros. 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Illumination, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft and will become a Nintendo, Tamagotchi, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, and Disney fan forever! *Eric Ming: I'm Eric Ming. You won't remember anything about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros. 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Illumination, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft! *Emily Ming: I'm Emily Ming. You have gone way too far you Disney hating monster! *Matthew Chang: I'm Matthew Chang. You are known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Melissa Chang: I'm Melissa Chang. I agree with my brother my age! You will like Disney Princess for the rest of your natural born life! *Joseph Park: I'm Joseph Park. I know what you had done to my friends! *Jenny Park: I'm Jenny Park. You are considered to be the worst classmate my brother my age and I ever had! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You will become a permanent fan of my franchise for the rest of your life for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie. *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne. *Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle. *Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. *Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. *Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. *Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Nintendo, Benesse, Sanrio, Disney and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. Because of what you did yesterday, you will be banished to Japan and stay there for almost 5 years! *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. *Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. We'll force you to love Sanrio and Disney! *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you any Warned Bros. themed birthday parties ever again! *Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You will become a permanent Disney fan and I strongly mean it! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start liking Onegai My Melody and that's final! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. *Mametchi: I'm Mametchi. You will become a Tamagotchi fan for the rest of your life for murdering your aunt Rosaline yesterday! *Chamametchi: I'm Chamametchi and I agree with my brother. *Kuchipachi: I'm Kuchipachi. You'll only eat fruits and vegetables! *Memetchi: I'm Memetchi. Don't even think about blocking people for no reason! *Lovelitchi: I'm Lovelitchi. *Hello Kitty: I'm Hello Kitty. You will become a permanent Disney fan for the rest of your life! *Keroppi: *Cinnamoroll: *Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. *Kagome: I'm Kagome. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki. *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno. *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum. You will become a permanent fan of Pokémon for the rest of your life! *Misty: I'm Misty. *Brock: I'm Brock. *May: I'm May. You will go to Disney Broadway musicals for the rest of your natural born life! *Max: I'm Max. You have now lost all of your chances to see Illumination movies when they come out in theaters because Disney is way better than Sony Pictures Animations, Blue Sky Studios and DreamWorks! *Dawn: I'm Dawn. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Cilan: I'm Cilan. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Serena: I'm Serena. *Clemont: I'm Clemont. *Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. *Jin Kazama: *Asuka Kazama: *Lei Wulong: *Forest Law: *VTM on YT: *Aladdin: *Jasmine: *Mulan: I'm Mulan. You will become a fan of my movie for the rest of your life for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze yesterday! *Belle: *Elsa: I'm Elsa. You will become a fan of Frozen for the rest of your life! *Anna: *Olaf: *Kristoff: *Hiro Hamada: *Baymax: *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. You will be forced fo watch my movie for fhe rest of your life! *Fix-it Felix: *Sergeant Calhoun: *Moana: I'm Moana. You will like my movie and I strongly mean it! *Maui: *Joy: *Anger: *Disgust: *Sadness: *Fear: *Young Simba: I'm young Simba from The Lion King. You will like The Lion King for the rest of your natural born life! *Young Nala: *Arlo: I'm Arlo. You'll be forced to watch The Good Dinosaur for the rest of your life and I strongly mean it! *Lightning McQueen: *Dusty Crophopper: *Dory: I'm Dory. You will like Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. *Kion: I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard. You will be forced to watch my show for the rest of your life! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. I agree with my brother! *Bunga: *Fuli: *Ono: *Beshte: *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. When are you going to stop betraying those people? *Mario: I'm Mario. You will become a fan of my franchise no matter what! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You will completely forget all of your memories all about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros. 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Illumination, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare tickle torture Minerva Mink from Animaniacs, me and Mona will barge at you! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you dare capture Lola Bunny and tickle her feet for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Everyone in your school hates you now for your murderous and terroristic actions at McDonald's yesterday! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. *Toad: I'm Toad. You can only play Nintendo games for the rest of your entire life! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. You don't deserve to play Call of Duty games ever again because you are a Disney hating monster! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will charge you with mutiny! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. Your Caillou-like behavior will be stopped permanently for all of the bad and dangerous things you had done! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. I'm so angry at you getting strongly expelled and permanently banned from your school permanently for all of the bad thinfs you had done! *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. When are you going to stop throwing violent tantrums like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan!! *Huck Finn: *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni: I'm Toni. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. I'm extremely mad at you for killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I agree with Timothy Brisby! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. For your punishment, you will get no fast food places for a really long time! *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Leland: No! (X30) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter Leland! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates to rip off Kim Jong Un's head and destroy him along with North Korea's military and end it's nuclear weapons program and unify the Korean peninsula under South Korean rule! *Edith Dainack: I'm Edith Dainack. *Bruce Dainack: *Danielle Columbus: I'm Danielle Columbus. You will not hang out with my 3 sons Eric, Hayden and Homer anymore because they're troublemakers like you! *William Columbus: I'm William Columbus. I agree with my wife! *Mrs. Cortez: I'm Mrs. Cortez. You are a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school for killing your own aunt and setting the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire yesterday! *Mr. Gonzalez: I'm Mr. Gonzalez. You have been a very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned and permanently expelled from your school forever permanently for killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire yesterday! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Me too! Now I'm gonna call the cops on you! *Leland: No! (X40) *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Hello, can you arrest my son Leland for me please! Okay, thanks! Bye! Part 4: Leland gets sent away to Challenge Island, Japan *to: The GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse *High Judge: Hello, and thank you all for coming! And welcome to Leland's grand trial for the murder of his aunt Rosaline and the destruction of a McDonald's restaurant and all the crimes and acts of terrorism he committed against all of GoAnimate City! *high judge is angry at Leland. *High Judge: Leland, you had recently crushed both your aunt Rosaline and the McDonald's restaurant clerk to death with heavy objects and set the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze! Do you have a sake for yourself?! If so, why?! *Leland: Because they're no Emoji Movie happy meal toys left and I really hate Disney and Nintendo very much, so that's why I acted violent and bratty like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan and went on a mentally ill terroristic rampage! *High Judge: Right, I'm calling your father to your stand. Thank you! *got up from his seat and Oh Shittake Mushrooms took a seat. *High Judge: Okay, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. When your 8 year old son, Leland was crushing your sister to death with objects and setting the McDonald's restaurant, why didn't you stop him and save your sister? You know you can use reasonable force! Right? That could be a reason! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I don't know, Judge! I wish I denied trying my best for Leland, but I didn't think about it at the time, but he's tearing my family apart! He even once burned the house down! *High Judge: Well then, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. The unreasonable punishment that you can hear can be the reason why your 8 year old son Leland is always like this! You and your whole family are putting too much force on a cake, but that's no excuse for murder and acts of mass terrorism and high treason! I'm going to tell Leland about his sentence! What's the decision of this purpose? *Elephant012, Gfourtx, Destiny Nazario, YankieDude5000, Brendan Barney, VTM on YT, Sarah West, Hongmao, Lantu, Lanmao, yungdeez100 and Weatherstar4000video: (together) Guilty!! *High Judge: Leland, you have been found guilty of murdering your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant yesterday and for all the bad and dangerous things you had done! For your crimes and acts of terrorism against the people of this great city and this great nation, this international supreme court hereby sentences you to almost 5 years in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean for almost 5 years until you learn to become a very good and perfect boy,a very good and perfect brother to your siblings and a very good and perfect son your your parents! You will live with Shimajirō Shimano and his family as your temporary family and will be attending Challenge Island Elementary School #2. Case dismissed! *to: Outside the GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. 8 year old Leland, now in handcuffs and legcuffs is being taken away by the Challenge Island kindergarteners and their teachers. 2 Challenge Island kindergarteners, a 6 year old Kikko Hayashida lookalike Japanese girl fox and her human boyfriend her age are bringing Leland onto the waiting Challenge Island Kindergarten bus and they all got on. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Well Leland, I'm sorry. But I guess this is a goodbye! I sure hope your almost 5 year sentence in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean! I love you and farewell and we won't be able to see you again until December 16th, 2023! *Leland: I love you dad! Goodbye! *Stephanie: Yes, my stupid 8 year old brother Leland is finally gone! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I know, Stephanie. I really do miss your aunt. I sure hope this will teach your 8 year old brother Leland a lesson! *Stephane: Exactly, right, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. Plus Leland will be staying in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean and will be living with Shimajirō Shimano and his family for almost 5 years! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms' wife: I know. How about we can go to Burger King for lunch. What do you think Stephanie? *Stansanie: I think that's a great idea! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Longest videos